American Dragon's Creepy lover
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Jake,Lao Shi,and Fu dog are sent to protect the Addams family from the Huntsclan, and the Dark Dragon from taking the family secrets.  Jake falls in love with the Addams daughter Wednesday. pairings in side.


**American Dragon's Creepy Love**

_Lurch Talking _

_Oracle Prophesies _

**spells**

(a/n this is a challenge fic that I created after listen to when your an Addams for the musical format,and I am Addicted to American Dragon Jake Long. Pugsley is older by a year,and Wednesday is Jakes age.

JakexWednesday,JakexWendsxRose,JakexWendsxOracle twins or JakexWendsxRosexOracle Twins

2. Lao Shi has crush on Grandma Addams.

3. The Oracle Twins are Fester's Daughters

brings his girl or girls to Luong family reunion during Feeding Frenzy

goes to Jake school after meeting Jake.

Rotwood is Morticia's brother. He is the 'black sheep' of the family.

7. Fu dog encounters many Addams before.

8. Lemons lots of lemons.

9. There must of been a Huntsclan Addams,and an Dragon Addams. The 'fight' at every reunions.

Pairing JakexWendsxRosexOracle twins,Gomez x Morticia SpudxTrixie onesided Lao Shi x Grandmama Addams)

**Meeting the Addams ,Jakes new lover,and Oracle twins reveal their father.**

"So Gramps, why on earth are we here?",asked Jake as he looked at the borderline haunted mansion.

"The world Dragon council sent us information that both the Huntsclan,and the Dark Dragon want the secrets that the Addams use to resurrecting the family members during their family reunions.",explained Lao Shi as they walked up to the door.

" Fair warning kid the Addams can be a little on the creepy side,and I should know. I meet ,and woe a few Addams. There are,and were some dragons that are Addams. Some of the more famous Addams dragons are former Councilor Hector Addams the Spanish Dragon also was the Dragon master for Councilor Kulde along with being killed by an Huntsmaster that turned out to be an Addams as well, and Councilor Andam is a distant cousin of the family. ",said Fu Dog as Lao Shi pulled the very long rope that made a very big bell sound. The Door opened to reveal a tall Frankenstein like monster in a suit,and bow tie which cause Jake's jaw to fall open.

"_Yes?",asked the Frankensteins Monster._

"Your Master,and Mistress were alerted by the Dragon Council that we would be coming to protect the family for the family reunion.",said Lao Shi  
><em>"Follow me.",said the Frankensteins Monster<em> as he lead Lao Shi,Jake,and Fu Dog to a family room that looks like it was design by a overzealous hunter, and was abandon for say twenty years.

"Ah you must be the dragons the cousin Andam was sending to help protect us.",said a man with fine pointed mustache

" Yes we are. I am Lao Shi,this is my grandson,and student Jake. That is Fu dog.",said Lao Shi

"Fu there you are. I have miss you at the potion makers conference the last nine years.",said a old grey haired woman that just walked in to room . Lao Shi started to get little hearts in his eyes focused on her.

"Let introduce you to the family. I am Gomez,this is my wife Morticia,my son Pugsley,my daughter Wednesday,my brother Fester,and my mother Grandmama or you can call her Grams. You already met Lurch.",said Gomez as he introduced the family Jake got little hearts in his eye when Wednesday was introduced.

"_Dinner.",said Lurch_

"Ah exellent Lurch. Right this way.",said Gomez as he lead the group to the Dining room.

"Yo Gramps, I think I am in love.",whispered Jake to Lao Shi

"What about Rose?",asked Lao Shi to Jake

"She said that she is welling to share me ,because of the decreasing dragon populations ,and increase Dragon hunting of the Huntsclan. We both met,and fell in love with the Oracle Twins, Sara,and Kara. They love us too.",said Jake as they took a seat at the table.

"So Jake can you gale use a tale about some of your dragon missions?",asked Gomez as he cut a mold cover piece of ham in to a bite size piece. Fu Dog handed Jake,and Lao Shi a nutrient potion.

As Jake got to the point of his story as he brought a Nix to his school dance,Lurch walked in to the room with a very familiar pair of red heads to Jake.

"Sara,Kara what are you doing here?",asked Jake

"_Jake,and Fu dog are going to faint after they hear this_. I am so happy for you.",said Sara very perky as she and her sister walked over to uncle Fester, and gave him a hug as all three of them blow up together. Then the Twins took a seat next to uncle Fester.  
>"So before I can continue my story I have to know how do you know the Addams?",asked Jake<p>

"We are Fester's daughters.",said Kara as Jake, and Fu Dog fainted.


End file.
